Just be yourself!
by Shirakuro Rei
Summary: Tora sudah lama menyukai Saga,namun tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakannya. Apakah akhirnya Tora berhasil menyatakan perasaannya? Semua terjadi begitu cepat bersamaan ketika Chiko sakit...


**Author :** 白黒Rei

**Character(s)/Pairing(s) :** Tora x Saga, Shou x Hiroto (hinted)

**Genre(s) :** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy, Slice of life.

**Warning(s) :** Man x Man pairing. Don't like it? Just shut up and leave me alone! (=A=;;)

**Disclaimer :** If I own them, I want them to tease each other right in front of me, so yeah, I don't own them (=w=;;) But I own this story and that's enough to give me happiness (*3*)

**Comment :** Tora sebagai orang pertama tunggal~ Dan maaf bila ceritanya aneh, saya masih pemula~ Orz m(_ _)m Btw, commenst are love! (*^_-)V

* * *

><p>"Apa?", ucap Saga saat melihatku menatap dirinya tanpa henti.<p>

"Bukan apa-apa", ucapku sambil tersenyum pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri yang terlihat kebingungan. Ingin sekali rasanya kuusap kepalanya dan berkata bahwa dia terlihat sangat seksi dalam kostum "9"nya, tapi kuurungkan karena tau bahwa dia akan sangat marah padaku bila kukatakan hal tersebut.

Hari ini kami berlima pergi untuk merekam PV terbaru kami yang berjudul _Subete e._ PV ini akan hadir sebagai bonus DVD album edisi terbatas terbaru kami yang berjudul "9". Pagi hari yang sangat dingin. Semua staf sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan perekaman PV. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tidur di kasurku yang hangat pagi ini dibandingkan dengan bersiap-siap untuk perekaman PV baru kami, tetapi mengingat leader kami, Nao, yang sudah bersusah payah mengatur jadwal kami sudah pasti dia akan membunuhku bila aku tidak berangkat. Jadi, di sini lah kami sekarang, di sebuah daerah sekitar Shibuya AX dengan penampilan yang telah rapi, walaupun hari masih terlalu gelap dan dingin.

"Dimana dirimu, Shou?", Hiroto mengangkat ponselnya dengan nada sedikit marah, "Kau tau kan kalo bagian _shoot_ dirimu itu di jalan Shibuya AX yang terkenal ramai dengan orang lalu-lalang itu? Bila kau tidak datang sekarang juga kita harus datang lagi besok ke sini sebelum orang-orang memadati jalan itu dan kau tau? Aku sangat tidak suka mengulang hal yang sama dua kali!".

"Oke, maaf Hiroto. Aku ada sedikit masalah tadi dengan mobilku. Tolong katakan aku akan datang 10 menit lagi", terdengar ucapan Shou dengan nada terengah di seberang ponsel Hiroto. Ya, Hiroto mengaktifkan fungsi _loudspeaker_nya agar seluruh orang di situ termasuk staf dapat mendengar apa yang menyebabkan sang vokalis terlambat datang.

"Memang dimana kau sekarang?", ujar Hiroto tak sabar.

"Baru baru tiba di stasiun Shibuya dan secepatnya berlari ke situ", kali ini suaranya terputus oleh nafas Shou yang tersengal.

"Kau gila!", Hiroto menutup ponselnya dan memberi kode kepada salah satu staf untuk menjemput Shou ke arah Stasiun. Si staf menggangguk.

"Oke! Sekarang tinggal bagian Shou dan Tora yang akan direkam~", Nao berseru dengan senang ke arah Hiroto dan aku. Diam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Eh? Dimana Shou?".

"Dia masih di jalan menuju ke sini dan staf sedang menjemputnya dari stasiun. Biar bagianku saja dulu sekarang", ucapku sambil bangun dari kursi.

"Eh? Kenapa dengan mobilnya?", Nao memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Jadi, si bodoh itu...", Hiroto menceritakan kabar yang dia dengar dari sang vokalis langsung ke hadapan Nao dengan wajah marah sementara aku berjalan ke arah sang sutradara yang sedang mengatur posisi sang bassis.

Dia berdiri dengan elegannya di depan sebuah gedung yang memiliki arsitektur keren seperti bangunan-bangunan Eropa. Pengambilan gambar dari bawah semakin memperlihatkan keindahan baik dari gedung itu maupun dari sang bassis sendiri. Fans kami pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa PV ini diambil di daerah Shibuya. Aku sedikit tersenyum membayangkan tanggapan-tanggapan fans bila PV ini akhirnya muncul di Alice Nine Channel episode bulan Januari ini.

Kulihat sang fotografer tersenyum puas melihat hasil gambar di kameranya. Sutradara pun mengangguk senang. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada staf. Aku tersenyum kembali. Belum sempat senyumku hilang, dia menatapku kembali dan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa sih? Kelihatannya kau bahagia dari tadi kulihat tersenyum terus", tanyanya saat menghampiriku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak apa-apa? Kenapa selalu bertanya hal yang sama?", ledekku.

"Hey Tora, Aku tidak menanyakan hal yang sama padamu! 'Apa' dan 'ada apa' itu berbeda! Hahaha"

"Hey Saga, 'bukan apa-apa' dan 'tidak apa-apa' itu juga hal yang berbeda!", ucapku dengan penuh nada kemenangan.

"Awas kau _tiger_!", ancamnya yang hanya kubalas dengan tawa seraya menghampiri sang sutradara.

Adegan PV bagianku diambil tidak jauh dari tempat Saga. Dan aku juga hanya berpose duduk saja untuk di awal PV. Untuk bagian pemotretan dilakukan di jembatan di sekitar situ juga. Dari atas jembatan kulihat Shou sudah mulai direkam untuk PV di tengah-tengah jalan Shibuya yang biasa ramai. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat Nao yang sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya, Hiroto bermain dengan Mogu, ya, seperti biasa, Hiroto selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya itu kemanapun dia pergi, dan akhirnya Saga yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang staf. _Tumben_.

"Oke, selesai", ucapan fotografer mengalihkan pandanganku dari keadaan di bawah jembatan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya", ucapku sambil membungkuk. Kemudian kulihat fotografer dan stafnya pun membalas dengan membungkuk.

Buru-buru kuberlari ke bawah jembatan mendekati ketiga temanku. Saga kini sendiri dengan ponselnya. Mimik mukanya sedikit cemas walaupun jarinya sangat bersemangat mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia acuh. Aku meminta air minum kepada salah seorang staf di dekat kami dan staf itu pun memberikan sebotol air mineral yang masih dingin padaku. Sambil menengguk air dari botol kuperhatikan orang di sebelahku yang akhirnya sadar bahwa di sampingnya ada seseorang.

"Kau ini tidak bosan ya untuk ditanya 'apa' dan 'ada apa'? Kalau kau tidak menjawab kali ini juga, aku bersumpah untuk pura-pura tidak sadar akan keberadaanmu selama seharian ini", ucapnya kepadaku tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponselnya.

"Oke, oke. Kali ini akan kujawab. Kenapa denganmu? Kuperhatikan cemas sekali saat ini", aku mencoba santai menjawabnya.

"Chiko sakit", Saga akhirnya menatap mataku.

"Eh? Anjingmu sakit?", kutanya dengan nada heran. Aku heran bahwa anjing kesayangannya bisa sakit juga. Selama 17 tahun ini Chiko dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Saga dan seluruh keluarganya. "Pengaruh umur mungkin?", aku mengungkapkan pemikiranku.

"Aku tau 17 tahun bukan lah waktu yang pendek, tapi...", kulihat wajahnya mulai sedih. Hampir menangis malah. Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali kumemeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi... Aku tidak bisa. Aku mendengus kecewa dengan alasan berbeda dengan Saga.

"Memang bukan waktu yang pendek. Itu adalah waktu yang berharga bagi Chiko karena dia memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya dan aku yakin Chiko bahagia selama 17 tahun ini", kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku harap begitu", kudengar nafas panjang mengakhiri kalimatnya seraya menutup kedua matanya yang aku yakin sedang membayangkan Chiko di sisinya.

"Woof woof"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara di bawah kaki Saga dan Saga pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Mogu! Jangan nakal!", kudengar Hiroto memperingati makhluk kecil di bawah kaki Saga seraya mendekati kami.

"Tidak apa-apa Pon. Dia tidak nakal kok", ujar Saga sambil menggendong makhluk di hadapannya, mendudukannya di atas pangkuannya dan kemudian mengusap kepala Mogu, "Dia manja", lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku memang bukan pembaca isi hati atau pun penganalisis mimik wajah yang handal, tapi aku tau senyum Saga tadi bukan lah senyum seseorang yang berpura-pura bahagia di saat cobaan datang. Senyumannya tulus. Aku mengelus Mogu yang duduk tenang di pangkuan Saga. _Terima kasih Mogu_.

* * *

><p>Dua jam kemudian kami tiba di sebuah lokasi baru. Kali ini <em>shooting<em> dilakukan untuk bagian akhir PV. Lokasi kali ini adalah rumah yang sangat yang sangat mewah dan bergaya _classic_. Sutradara mengarahkan pose yang harus kami peragakan. Aku duduk dengan gitarku di sebuah sofa lembut. Di sampingku ada Saga yang akan berpura-pura bercanda mencoba gaya orang bermain gitar di PV nanti. Nao duduk di sampingnya. Cukup dengan terseyum pun kurasa dia tak ada masalah. Hiroto duduk di sofa kecil dekat Nao, memegang gitarnya, memainkannya, dan akhirnya tersenyum sambil bercanda dengan Nao dan Shou. Untuk Shou, dia duduk di tangan sofa kecil yang diduduki Hiroto, memegang buku tebal, tetapi akhirnya teralihkan pada Hiroto dan Nao dari buku yang dibacanya. Pada intinya, kami menciptakan suasana nyaman penuh canda tawa seperti yang biasa kami lakukan ketika berkumpul bersama. _Sempurna_.

Tidak ada setengah jam _shooting_ adegan terakhir PV pun diselesaikan dengan baik. Kulihat semua wajah teman-teman _band_ku dan para staf yang lelah, tetapi bahagia. Semua orang kecuali Saga.

"Hey", ujarku sambil mendekatinya, "Bukan kah kita harusnya bahagia karena kegiatan melelahkan ini akhirnya selesai juga?".

"Kita belum selesai bodoh. Nao masih merasa ada yang kurang dengan PV ini. Dia sedang berdiskusi sekarang dengan sutradara dan beberapa stafnya", raut mukanya sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi itu kah alasan kenapa kau muram di sini?", tanyaku sedikit meledek.

"Aku lelah Tora. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah keluargaku. Aku ingin bertemu Chiko"

"Jadi kau belum kembali ke rumah orang tuamu? Kenapa bukan kemarin kau sana? Tidak biasanya hari libur kau di apartemenmu"

"Kemarin aku..."

"Hm?.."

"Kemarin aku bermalam di rumah Ruki senpai"

"APA?", aku merespon dengan kaget. _Saga? Di rumah Ruki? What the hell was that?_

"Jadi, kemarin itu aku sengaja datang ke apartemen Ruki senpai untuk bertanya tentang anjingnya. Kau tau kan? Sebelum Koron, Ruki senpai sempat memelihara anjing chihuahua lain, tetapi akhirnya anjing itu mati...", dia menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "jadi aku ingin tau apa yang senpai Ruki lakukan ketika anjingnya itu mati... Aku tidak siap bila harus ditinggal Chiko, Tora". Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang putih, tanpa khawatir melunturkan _make up_ yang dibuat oleh penata rias kami.

Kupeluk tubuh kurusnya, "Lalu dengan pergi ke rumah Ruki akhirnya kau tau apa yang harus kaulakukan bila...", tak kulanjutkan kata-kata itu.

Dia melepas pelukanku, perlahan mengusap air matanya, "Tidak... Ruki senpai bilang tidak ada yang bisa dia dilakukan setelah anjingnya mati. Dia terlalu sedih hingga selama tiga hari berturut-turut Kai senpai harus menemaninya, menghibur, dan juga merawatnya. Dia seperti kehilangan bagian dari jiwanya".

"Apa kau juga akan seperti itu?", tanyaku datar.

"Aku.. tidak tau..."

"Kalau begitu jangan berpikiran negatif tentang Chiko dan berharap lah agar dia dapat kembali seperti biasa. Aku tau kau bisa Saga"

"Dan bila aku tidak sanggup?"

"Maka aku yang akan menjadi Kai senpai untukmu. Tidak buruk kan kalo seperti itu?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Bodoh. Kai senpai itu pintar memasak jadi tidak masalah baginya merawat Ruki senpai dan memasak untuknya, sedangkan dirimu? Kau merawat Chikin dengan baik saja sudah merupakan keajaiban terbesar Tora".

"Hey hey! Bila kau tidak percaya pada masakanku nanti, kita bisa membelinya di luar kan?"

"Oke, oke. Kau boleh menjadi seperti Kai senpai untukku bila nanti..", kalimatnya terpotong lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi seperti Kai senpai untukmu sekarang maupun nanti, kapan pun kau mau, Tuan"

"Norak", kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar, "but, Arigatou Tora kun~"

_Anytime for you, Saga_. Kutahan kalimat itu dalam tenggorokanku. Hanya senyum yang bisa kuperlihatkan.

* * *

><p><em>Shooting<em> melelahkan itu akhirnya selesai lima hari yang lalu. Kami berlima banyak berdiskusi dengan staf tentang mana bagian-bagian yang harus dipotong dan mana yang tidak. Hingga akhirnya PV terselesaikan dengan sempurna sesuai dengan kepuasan semua orang yang turut bekerja di dalamnya.

Hari ini akan ada Alice Nine Channel seperti biasanya di Nico Nico Douga, sebuah situs khusus dimana semua membernya bisa menonton berbagai acara menarik layaknya di TV. Stasiunnya pun banyak dan yang paling menarik, member juga bisa meng_upload_ video mereka untuk dipertontonkan ke member lain sesuai dengan kategori tertentu. Alice Nine Channel sudah memasuki tahun ketiga Januari ini. Ini merupakan kegiatan yang luar biasa bagi kami, Alice Nine, agar dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan para fans dan mempromosikan musik serta kegiatan kami. Tidak jarang kulihat beberapa komentar dari para fans luar Jepang dan kupikir ini bagus sekali bila fans luar Jepang mengetahui dan mengakui kami sebagai musisi.

Untuk acara malam ini aku akan ditemani oleh Shou dan juga Saga. Seperti biasa, tidak ada diskusi mengenai apa yang akan kami lakukan di acara ini, tapi mengingat kami akan mengeluarkan album baru dan PV _Subete e_ akhirnya selesai dibuat dapat kupastikan kegiatan malam ini pasti berhubungan dengan "9" atau PV tersebut. Aku hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk mengetahui apa yang kuperkiraan itu benar atau tidak.

"Nanti kita akan mengadakan acara tambahan kepada para member premium. Silahkan lakukan apa saja yang kalian mau selama 30 menit ke depan. Baik promosi album ataupun konser tidak masalah bila dilakukan lagi setelah acara selesai", ucap pemimpin acara malam ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pemutaran ulang PV? Apa itu juga diperbolehkan?", tanya Shou.

"Selama manajer kalian tidak masalah dengan itu maka kami tidak akan ada masalah", baik pemimpin acara maupun Shou menoleh ke arah Mr. M, manajer kami. Beliau mengangguk tanda setuju.

Satu setengah jam dilalui dengan baik oleh kami semua. Fans juga sangat senang dengan info album, konser, serta PV yang diputar. Termasuk juga dengan info baru yang mereka dengar langsung dari mulutku dan Shou tentang Hiroto yang akhir-akhir ini tergila-gila dengan lagunya Jang Keun Suk, salah seorang musisi dan aktor drama asal Korea Selatan. Kulirik ke arah pemuda yang ketika di akhir-akhir acara terlihat diam. Dia penuh semangat di awal acara dan mungkin kini menjadi sedikit lelah. Aku merasa bersalah karena di acara tadi sempat menyebabkan sebuah panci besar menghantam kepalanya. _Dia pasti sedikit pusing_. Kudekati Saga yang masih mengobrol dengan salah satu staf.

"Hey Saga"

"Yo", ucapnya padaku. Kulihat staf itu kemudian menjauh dari kami.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?", tanyaku khawatir.

"Sakit katamu? Apa kau masih waras? Ini sudah PASTI sakit, bodoh!", dia mengelus kembali kepalanya sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"Maaf...?"

"Tsk!"

"_Nani_? Apa kau segitu marahnya?"

"Oke oke. Kumaafkan. Asal dengan satu syarat, kau mau jadi supirku malam ini!"

"Eh?"

"Tora, aku ingin ke Kanagawa. Aku ingin bertemu Chiko. Dan kini aku sudah pasti ketinggalan kereta ke arah sana", jawabnya sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Jam 24.30. Kulirik jam tanganku. "Lalu mobilmu?", tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh, aku menumpang Shou tadi", dia tersenyum.

"Dan kenapa bukan Shou yang kau tumpangi untuk ke Kanagawa?"

"Hey hey hey! Siapa yang waktu itu billang ingin jadi seperti Kai senpai untukku? Lagipula Shou bilang malam ini ada urusan dengan Hiroto. Kau tau lah urusan apa"

Tentu saja aku tau. Shou dan Hiroto sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Ya, itu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kami berlima. "Oke, tapi kau jangan usir aku begitu kita tiba di rumah keluargamu", ujarku serius. Kanagawa bukan lah daerah yang dekat dari sini dan akan sangat melelahkan bila Saga memintaku pulang setelah mengantarkannya.

"Hahaha.. Kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Tenang saja, sudah kuminta ibuku mempersiapkan kamar untukmu. Ibuku sangat senang kau datang kembali ke rumah kami Tora"

"Oke kalau begitu", kataku sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan sekotak rokok dari atas meja.

* * *

><p>Dua jam kemudian kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Aku memarkir mobilku hati-hati sementara Saga kulihat sudah tidak sabar ingin berlari masuk ke rumahnya menemui anjing tercintanya. Lima menit kemudian kami berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Saga mengetuk buru-buru. Tak lama, seorang wanita dengan wajah lembut menyambut kami.<p>

"Bagaimana Chiko, mom?", tanya Saga tak sabar.

"Chiko berbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Seperti keinginanmu, tempat tidur Chiko kupindahkan ke kamarmu Saga", kata-kata si wanita tersebut tidak kalah lembut dengan wajahnya. Kini wanita itu menatapku ramah dan tersenyum menyapa, "Selamat malam Tora kun. Maaf telah merepotkanmu".

"Selamat malam. Tidak apa, justru maaf aku akan merepotkan kalian semua malam ini", ujarku seraya membalas senyum tulus ibunda Saga, sementara Saga sendiri kulihat sudah berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Mari masuk"

"Baik"

"Kupikir dia akan datang besok pagi karena aku tau acara kalian baru saja kelar tengah malam ini bukan? Jadi kupikir Saga tidak akan sempat mengejar kereta malam ini juga. Dia benar-benar merepotkanmu"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak merepotkanku, lagipula aku berjanji pada Saga untuk melakukan apa saja agar dia tidak sedih karena Chiko. Aku mengerti dia sangat menyayangi Chiko". _Janji_. _Membicarakan janji untuk selalu membahagiakan anaknya dengan melakukan apa saja yang kubisa_. Aku seperti sedang akan melamar anak seseorang. Kurasakan wajahku memerah malu di depan ibunya Saga.

"Chiko kami rawat semenjak masih kecil. Dia teman main Saga. Selama 17 tahun menemaninya. Mereka pasti memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat satu sama lain"

Aku terdiam. Aku benar-benar sangat kagum. Tujuh belas tahun benar-benar bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku teringat kembali pada ucapan dan tangisan Saga beberapa hari lalu saat kami berdua membicarakan Chiko yang sakit. _Dia pasti sangat sedih_. Kurasakan dadaku sedikit sesak.

"Oh, Tora kun"

"Ya?"

"Aku telah menyiapkan kamar untukmu di seberang kamar Saga. Kau silahkan beristirahat di sana. Kau pasti lelah sekali berkendara dari Tokyo hingga Kanagawa"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih", kataku seraya membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri di sini"

Kurasakan kembali wajahku memerah malu. Andai ibunda Saga tau bahwa aku mencintai anaknya bukan dengan perasaan cinta yang wajar antarteman, melainkan cinta seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih, beliau pasti tidak akan mengungkapkan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Saga dengan Chiko dan juga dirimu jadi mungkin aku akan kembali ke kamar. Bila perlu sesuatu tolong jangan sungkan", tambahnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih", ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menaiki anak tangga yang tadi juga dilewati Saga. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak main ke rumah ini. Di antara member lain, Saga adalah member yang paling akrab denganku. Ibu kami pun berteman baik. Semua berkat tim Alice Nine Channel yang pernah iseng menginvasi rumah kami berdua pada saat kami berulang tahun. Ya, berkat itu aku jadi akrab dan sering main ke rumahnya, begitu pula dengan Saga.

"Hey", kataku pada Saga yang tertidur di samping Chiko dengan muka khawatir. Dia hanya menoleh padaku. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidur lah", tambahku.

"Dia membutuhkanku, Tora", ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kami juga membutuhkan kau yang penuh dengan semangat, Saga. Chiko butuh semangatmu untuk membuatnya cepat kembali bersemangat". Dia hanya menatapku. "Aku juga akan menemanimu di sini", kataku sambil berjalan ke sebuah sofa di kamarnya dan kemudian duduk di sofa dingin tersebut.

"Kau istirahat saja"

"Bila aku istirahat, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti Kai senpai untukmu", kutatap dirinya yang tersenyum kecil padaku.

* * *

><p>Pagi datang tidak lama kemudian. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Saga bercerita banyak sekali tentang memorinya dengan Chiko semasa kecil dulu. Cerita yang aku yakin hanya sedikti orang yang tau. Dia begitu bahagia. Aku merasa bahagia melihatnya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa selepas itu. Ibunya Saga datang ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan kami dan Chiko sambil membawa beberapa piring sarapan pagi kami. Chiko mendapat makanan khusus yang telah dicampur dengan obat. Aku merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan ibunya Saga. Tak lama kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan kamar Saga untuk menyegarkan diri.<p>

Begitu kembali ke kamarnya, Saga tidak ada di sana. Kulihat ibunya memandikan Chiko dengan lap basah.

"Dia sedang mandi", katanya seolah tau bahwa aku akan menanyakan keberadaan Saga.

"Apa Anda selalu memandikan Chiko seperti ini selama sakit?"

"Iya. Dokter menyuruh kami agar selalu membersihkan Chiko seperti ini. Biarpun tidak bisa bergerak, Chiko harus tetap bersih agar penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah"

Aku mendekati Chiko dan mengusap kepalanya. "Bolehkah kubantu?", tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu Tora kun. Kami sudah cukup merepotkanmu. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membersihkan Chiko"

"Mom, biarkan saja dia melakukannya", Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang kini sudah rapi dengan kaos dan _jeans _birunya.

Ibunya Saga memberiku lap basah yang sebelumnya beliau gunakan. Aku melap Chiko dengan lembut di bagian kepalanya. Saga mendekat. "Bukankah Tora kun ini tipe pria yang sangat _gentle_, Mom?", ujarnya sambil tersenyum meledek ke arahku. Aku merasakan wajahku merah padam seperti udang rebus. Ibunya Saga tertawa sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. _Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan orang lain mengetahui rahasia kecil yang kusimpan selama ini_. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Mungkin iya bila dibandingkan dengan pria manja di depanku", balasku dengan tampang sok _cool_.

"Hey! Jangan bilang kau akan membicarakan masalah tentang dirimu menjadi Kai senpai lagi di hadapan ibuku!", katanya cemberut seperti seorang anak kecil. Tak lama kudengar tawa memenuhi ruangan. _Chiko juga pasti bahagia_.

* * *

><p>Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru semenit yang lalu kami tertawa bahagia. Namun, kini semua bersedih. Masih bisa kudengar sayup-sayup isak tangis Saga yang menyebut-nyebut nama Chiko berulang-ulang kali. Ya. Chiko telah pergi. Tepat pukul 17 lewat tadi sore dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan Saga. Kami menguburnya di belakang halaman rumah Saga yang luas. Kususul Saga ke kamarnya, tetapi pintunya terkunci dari dalam.<p>

"Hey Saga", kataku sambil mengetuk pintu. Diam. Tak ada jawaban.

"Saga", kuulangi dengan sabar. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. _Mungkin dia ingin sendiri_. Aku kemudian masuk ke kamar di seberangnya yang ditujukan untukku ambil berharap besok dapat menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

><p>Besoknya kudengar seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Aku terbangun. "Saga?", kataku tak percaya. Dia memakai baju rapi dan terlihat seperti biasa.<p>

"Iya, ini aku. Memangnya kau pikir siapa bodoh? Ayo cepat kau mandi! Kita kembali ke Tokyo pagi ini juga!"

Aku melongo.

"Ayooo cepaaat!", katanya sambil menarik diriku keluar dari tempat tidur dan mengarahkanku ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oke, ini pakai bajumu. Sarapanmu akan kusiapkan untuk dimakan di mobil. Aku tunggu di bawah", pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamar sebelum aku sempat berkata apa pun. _Ini aneh_.

Aku kini telah berada di mobil bersama dengan Saga untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan dengan ayah dan adiknya yang masih tertidur. Hanya ibunya Saga yang mengantar kami menuju mobil sebelum pergi.

"Hey kau", tanyaku memecah keheningan. Aku berharap Saga mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga dia menjadi semangat seperti itu, berbeda dengan tadi malam.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yup. Aku sehat", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hey. Kau yakin?", aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan menyetir.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... Bila kau butuh sesuatu, jangan segan untuk meminta padaku. Kau tau kan bahwa aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk-"

"Menjadi seperti Kai senpai? Ayolah Tora. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut begini?", dia memotong kata-kataku.

Aku berhenti menyetir. Segera kutepikan mobil di pinggir jalan, kemudian kuperhatikan kedua matanya yang juga menatapku tajam. "Kenapa kau ini?", ujarku.

"Jangan kau kira aku ini bodoh Tora! Aku tau segalanya! Dan aku baru menyadari kesalahanku itu dua hari yang lalu!"

"Oke, oke. Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Aku tau bahwa kau menyukaiku. Iya kan?", matanya semakin tajam mengarah padaku.

Aku tertegun. "Tentu saja bodoh! Semua orang menyukaimu kok. Kau baik, sopan, perhatian, dan lagi aku itu temanmu", aku berpura-pura.

"Cukup bodoh!"

Aku terdiam. Dia menutup matanya sebelum kemudian menatapku kembali.

"Aku telah kehilangan Chiko. Anjing yang paling kusayangi. Teman baikku sejak kecil"

"..."

"Dan kini aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang kusayangi lagi"

"Sudah kubilang, semua akan baik-baik saja Saga! Aku sudah berjanji kan untuk menjadi-"

"Menjadi seperti Kai senpai untukku?", katanya memotong kalimatku lagi. "Jangan bodoh! Kau itu Tora, bukan Kai senpai!"

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri untukku, Tora"

Aku terbengong. _Ini pasti mimpi_. Ya _Tuhan, bila ini mimpi ijinkan aku tertidur selamanya mendengar kalimat indah tadi_.

"Kau dengar kan Tora?"

"Eh? Iya, aku dengar"

"Janji padaku?"

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus berjanji?"

"Agar kau tidak pernah menjadi orang lain di hadapanku. Yang kuinginkan itu Tora, bukan orang lain"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. _Mungkin ini saatnya_. "Saga, kalau kau berkata lebih lanjut seperti itu bisa-bisa aku salah paham akan kata-katamu", aku menarik nafas panjang lainnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi aku-"

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku Tora. Bukan kah sudah kukatakan tadi?"

"Tapi,..."

"Dan aku tau rasa sukamu itu berbeda seperti yang kau rasakan dengan temanmu yang lain dan juga berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan dengan Nao, Shou, dan Hiroto"

"..."

"Kau tau, aku sungguh-sungguh saat bilang bahwa kau itu pria _gentle _di depan ibuku. Aku dan ibu kita mengetahui hal ini Tora"

Aku merasa diriku terjun dari Tokyo Tower saat ini juga. _Astaga_. _Benarkah itu Tuhan? Bagaimana mungkin?_ Segala tanya memenuhi kepalaku.

"Mungkin aku lebih telat menyadari hal ini dibandingkan dengan ibu kita, tapi ketika aku mengatakan hal ini pada ibuku, ibu hanya bilang untuk tidak akan berkomentar terhadap apa pun keputusan kita dan sepertinya ibumu juga begitu"

"..."

"Jadi, sekarang semua tergantung padamu Tora"

"Tergantung padaku kau bilang? Hey! Aku yang menyukaimu duluan kan? Bagaimana bisa ini semua tergantung padaku bila aku tidak mengetahui apa yang menjadi jawabanmu?", mukaku memerah. Namun, kali ini disertai perasaan bahagia di dalam hatiku. Yah, kecuali kalau sedetik kemudian Saga menolakku.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyuruhmu menjadi dirimu sendiri untukku bila aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu", dia mengalihkan mukanya ke depan mobil. Samar-samar kulihat wajahnya memerah.

Sedetik kemudian aku memeluk dirinya dari samping. "Saga... Aku menyukaimu dan aku berjanji akan selamanya menjadi Tora untukmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu kapan pun kau butuhkan".

"Dasar norak", ujarnya malu-malu sambil membalas pelukanku. "Kau hanya harus punya cukup kepercayaan diri untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, tidak perlu menjadi seperti orang lain termasuk Kai senpai dan _baby sitter_".

"Eh? _Baby sitter_?", kulepaskan pelukanku.

"Aku bukan bayi yang membutuhkanmu untuk selalu ada di sisiku tau!", ujarnya manja.

"Hahaha oke oke. Atashi wa anata wo daisuki"

"Geez. Ayo buruan balik ke Tokyo! Nao bisa membunuh kita kalo malam ini kita belum tiba di studio untuk pengecekan rekaman akhir"

"Malam? Tapi ini kan masih pagi. Apa jangan-jangan Saga-ku punya rencana kencan dulu denganku?", kataku sambil meledek penuh kemenangan.

"TORA! STOP!", ujarnya kencang seraya menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha...", aku tertawa bahagia sambil kembali menyalakan mobilku, mengembalikan kami berdua ke badan jalan seperti semula menuju Tokyo. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku yakin Saga juga. Kematian Chiko telah menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berarti bagi kami berdua. _Terima kasih Chiko_.

Aku menyetel CD _player_ di mobil, memainkan lagu-lagu album terbaru kami. Saga menyanyikan beberapa lirik dimana dia menjadi _backing vocal_nya. Kami sama-sama tertawa, mengenang saat-saat susah dan indah bersama member lainnya saat merekam lagu dan shooting PV. Semuanya menjadi momen yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. _Terima kasih Tuhan_.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>


End file.
